<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ferocious Heart by Catastra_Fey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125891">A Ferocious Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey'>Catastra_Fey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Soft Ending, Tattoos, Teasing, Tickling, art student Kuroo, idiots to lovers, mention of Iwaizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn't know if Bokuto knew it or not, but there had been a subtle, feathered, warm thing that had been growing in Kuroo's chest since the first time they had met near the end of their first year at uni. Now, a year and a half later, well into their third year, it had grown into something huge and unmanageable, its wings beating relentlessly against his ribs whenever he was with his best friend. It was a sweet misery, one he bore with a strange amount of pride."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ferocious Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto's pen clicked noisily as he bounced and hummed along with the music playing out of his laptop, the speakers poor in quality, but it didn't matter. Kuroo's mouth curled up as he glanced at him. His sound system was top of the line, yet he still ended up here, crammed into Bokuto's one and half person desk in his dorm room. An elbow bumped him and he hissed as his black nail polish skipped onto the skin of his fingertip.</p>
<p>	“Goddamnit Bo, do you have to take up the whole desk to do your homework?”</p>
<p>	Bokuto gave him a guilty look, his mouth turned downward as he blinked innocently. Ugh, seriously, fuck him for being so cute. Kuroo flashed him the smudged nail (not his middle finger, sadly) and one silvery eyebrow bounced in response.</p>
<p>	“You could literally do that anywhere in my room. I'm starting to think you just want to rub elbows with me, Kuroo-kun.” He waggled his eyebrows and Kuroo glowered at him. </p>
<p>	“I will get this on your face.” His stern look lasted only a moment before they both sputtered into laughter.</p>
<p>	That was the problem, after all. He didn't know if Bokuto knew it or not, but there had been a subtle, feathered, warm thing that had been growing in Kuroo's chest since the first time they had met near the end of their first year at uni. Now, a year and a half later, well into their third year, it had grown into something huge and unmanageable, its wings beating relentlessly against his ribs whenever he was with his best friend. It was a sweet misery, one he bore with a strange amount of pride.</p>
<p>	It was such a little sacrifice to make in order to bask in the glow of Koutarou Bokuto. It was such a little lie. It seemed inconsequential next to making him happy. Just a small, inconsequential, huge, choking, monstrous thing. But it was fine. </p>
<p>	It wasn't like he had the time or energy to risk such a gamble as confessing. Art school had been brutal since his first semester. The rare free time he had, well, Bokuto was greedy for it and so he gladly obliged. At first there had been more, Bo's physical education degree requiring much less of him. Kuroo had spent many an evening sprawled out on the floor of his room, working on a project while Bo chattered at him about whatever new thing he had learned in class or on the internet, playing Youtube videos for him, or watching movies or anime. This semester had been rougher, with his course load picking up and Kuroo spending more and more evenings never leaving and sleeping in the arts building. </p>
<p>	Still, as he looked over at Bokuto now, the sunlight streaking across his face from the afternoon sun and lighting his eyes golden like sunbursts, that feeling tore into him sharply. Like always, he looked away, fixing his polish with a q-tip. Bo pushed the papers away from him and heaved out a sigh.</p>
<p>	“I can't work on this anymore, my brain is going to melt out of my ears.”</p>
<p>	“Hmm, well, at least a puddle that small would be easy to clean up.” As always, his teasing response granted him a playful shove. He felt lucky, really, that someone who shined so radiantly could possibly want to spend any amount of time with him. There were even times when his treacherous heart caught the way that his friend looked at him and would swell with hope that maybe, somehow, his feelings were returned.</p>
<p>	But, there was a harsh reality that always quieted its keenings. Firstly, he'd only ever seen Bokuto with girls. He'd never seriously dated anyone, but Kuroo had seen, with gut-clenching nausea, that more than once a girl had paired off with him at a frat party or a night out at the bar. He'd noticed, with that pinch of sharp jealousy, when Bo hadn't come home, or some dainty thing had slunk from his room the next morning. He'd always looked sheepish about it with Kuroo, which was weird, as there was no reason for him to be. It wasn't like Kuroo didn't have his own brief forays. </p>
<p>	The other sticking point which always quelled his raging heart was that Bokuto was definitely aware that Kuroo liked other men. He was bisexual, but he wasn't shy about his preference for guys. He'd been as blatant as possible, especially in the beginning, to make it clear that his tastes would include his built and masculine friend. He'd even, very drunkenly, once asked if Bo wanted to make out, but his friend had turned eight shades of red and told him he shouldn't say stuff like that and that he was just drunk. Idiot. He had never been so bold again. </p>
<p>	“Okay, okay! You find something to watch, I need more space to do my right hand anyway. I always fuck it up.” He blew against the drying nails on his left hand and noticed after a moment that Bokuto hadn't moved. As he tossed him a glance, he saw that Bo had fixed his gaze on Kuroo's right hand, sitting palm down on top of the desk, the chipped and faded remnants of his old polish looking disastrous. His eyebrows drew together and Bokuto's eyes flicked up to him, lips pursing slightly as he chewed the inside of his cheek.</p>
<p>	“Why don't you let me do it?” </p>
<p>	Kuroo blinked at him. He then structured his face into a skeptical look. He certainly hadn't felt those wings beat against him for a moment at the thought of Bo's fingertips against his hand and wrist.</p>
<p>	His life was filled with these little moments of temptation and doubt. It wasn't like they never touched. They spent so much time together that it would have weird not to. Arms slung around shoulders, the grip of elbows and biceps, even hugs sometimes, especially if Bokuto was drunk. He was such a touchy-feely drunk and it was devastating. Those were the moments where the lie felt the worst. Not that it wasn't bad enough that their moments of support and closeness meant so much more and felt so much different to Kuroo. But when Bokuto was drunk and he leaned into Kuroo and pawed at him, whispering things close to his ear, the fire it sent through Kuroo burned bright and terrible and no matter how reserved he kept himself, it still felt like he was taking advantage of him. </p>
<p>	“You don't even know how to paint nails. You'll get it all over the place.” Bokuto gave him an indignant pout.</p>
<p>	“Excuse me? What, you take classes in nail art now? Come on, I've watched you struggle with that right hand for like, a year and a half. AND, I helped Iwaizumi-san paint a bunch of his Star Wars miniatures and they looked awesome. Just let me try?” He grinned big and bright and it seared through Kuroo. As if he could say no to that. He pushed the bottle and his right hand over in Bo's direction, across his chest to the opposite side. A small of squeak of excitement came from his brawny friend, and it made Kuroo have to fight against the soft smile that threatened to overtake him.</p>
<p>	Bokuto grabbed his wrist and yanked, pulling him against Bo's broad shoulder and sending a buzz of nervous energy across his skin. This close, he could smell Bo's fabric softener in his t-shirt, always so very soft, and his deodorant (old spice, deep sea, it wasn't weird that he knew that, they'd been best friends a long time). His hands were so warm against Kuroo's and he held his wrist in place as he took the little brush between his fingers. His brow scrunched and his tongue poked between his teeth as he painted gentle strokes along Kuroo's thumb nail. </p>
<p>	He needed to pay attention to what he was doing. It would be so out of character for him to not call Bo out if he messed up. But the sensory overload was jamming all his signals. The cool polish that tickled as it glided over his nails, the fingertips brushing across his hand and wrist, the curve of Bo's shoulders and neck that were so close he could probably feel his breath if he breathed normally...</p>
<p>	Which he wasn't. His heart was hammering quite suddenly and he was trying to take desperate shallow breaths so that Bokuto wouldn't register just how close he was. And he was fighting the desperate urge to simply slump into him and breathe in that comforting and electric scent that was distinctly Koutarou. </p>
<p>	“Hah! There! I told you I could do it!” Kuroo tore his eyes from the strong, curving jawline of his friend and looked up to see that, in fact, Bokuto had done a pretty expert job at it. He huffed out a laugh and saw Bo tense just barely as it no doubt fell across his neck. </p>
<p>	“Okay, okay. You win. Be prepared to have right hand duty from now on, though.” He expected a sharp reply or an over the top flirt in response, but Bo simply leaned forward and blew a soft breath over the nails to help them dry. Kuroo's teeth clacked together as he slammed his mouth shut. Such tenderness and concern, his cool breath. He felt his face flush as the creature thrashed within his chest.</p>
<p>	Bo's thumb traced up the black line of his tattoo, starting at the bottom of his knuckle up over his wrist. He stopped halfway up Kuroo's forearm, though the tattoos went all the way up to his shoulders and chest. Dark, sharp looking chains, each link delicate and beautiful. The tattoos were impressive and he was still proud of them. They snaked up from his arms and split at the tops of his shoulders, winding down his chest and back, crisscrossing like delicate shibari. They ran all the way down to his ankles. It had been one of the things to draw in more than a few of his lovers, but Bokuto had never said anything to him about them before. </p>
<p>	“Hey Kuroo,” he said, his voice light, but strangely quiet, “did it hurt a lot when you got these?” He released Kuroo's hand and turned, their faces too close and Kuroo backed away quickly, coughing a bit to hide his blush. </p>
<p>	“Uh, yeah, some places more than others. Wherever the skin is thin or close to the bone, then it hurts. W-why?” God, why did he feel so awkward all of a sudden? Bokuto's gaze traveled up his arm to the ridge of his tank top, brow furrowing a bit, as if frustrated that he couldn't see more. His eyes darted to the knee that poked out of Kuroo's shorts where the chains reappeared and resumed, following their trek.</p>
<p>	“Oh. Why did you get them? Why chains? Why all over like that, if it hurts so much?” He pinned Kuroo with that innocent and expectant stare and it made him chuckle.</p>
<p>	“Ah man, you know, my reasons at the time were pretty fucking emo, something about being chained to my existence and my body and unable to escape my own mortality...pretty dramatic. But, I'm glad I got them still. They are me, unique, something that sets me apart from everyone else, you know? The pain is only temporary and in return, I have something that makes me feel more, you know, worth looking at, forever.” </p>
<p>	Bokuto tilted his head, as if an idea was rattling around in there, but his eyes were glued to Kuroo's face. As much as he made fun of Bo for his intelligence and lack of tact, he could never seem to figure out what he was thinking.</p>
<p>	“I've been thinking of getting one.” This made Kuroo's brows bounce. He knew a lot about Bokuto at this point, and one of those things was how much of a baby he was about pain. He only played bloody knuckles with Kuroo once and a swift pinch to his ear, upper arm, or inside of his knee would have him howling. Barely a single scar marred his perfect skin and though he was rambunctious, he was careful.</p>
<p>	“Where?” Kuroo asked, not wanting to discourage him, but also hoping to avoid getting him into something he couldn't handle.</p>
<p>	“I saw this guy at the gym the other day who had this eagle tattooed on his chest, right on his pec, and it was so freaking cool. So many of the guys have tattoos and then, like, I look at yours all the time and they're so awesome and I'm...just, boring.” </p>
<p>	Kuroo made a conscious choice to skip over that bit about him looking at his tattoos all the time. After all, that was the point of them. It didn't mean anything. But something screamed in him at Bo's insinuation that he looked 'boring.' It almost felt like a personal attack.</p>
<p>	“Um, excuse you. I shouldn't have to tell you this, but you are seriously fucking gorgeous and if you talk shit about my best friend again, I'm going to have to fill your pillow with chili powder. It'll be way worse than the powdered sugar.” This garnered the response he hoped for, that bashful grin breaking out on Bokuto's face that shot straight into him like a shooting stars.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm pretty sure there's still sugar in my hair, so I'll pass on that. But like, you just said it yourself. Look at you,” he gestured at Kuroo, first to his face and then to the rest of him, “you can't possibly think that you wouldn't be worth looking at without those. But you still wanted them and you still like them. I just want something that makes me feel like I stand out. Like I'm not just another dude out there.” </p>
<p>	Kuroo chewed at his lip. That beast in his chest was straining against its bonds. He could never handle Bokuto's genuine compliments. They seemed so undeniable, like the truth just fell from his lips without intention, and that made them impossible to overthink. Kuroo sighed.</p>
<p>	“Okay, but buddy, trust me, anything close to your collarbone is gonna kill. And you are a huge pansy, my dude. But if you started lower and avoided your nip, kept it from stretching down to your ribs, you'd probably be okay.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, no nips, but I want it to be big! I want it to go all the way down,” he jumped up, lifting his t-shirt all the way up and Kuroo chewed his lip as stealthily as he could. He saw Bokuto shirtless all the time, the guy was adverse to clothes beyond his basketball shorts and Adidas sandals, but whenever he caught Kuroo by surprise, he had to rein in the bolt of arousal that shot through him. Damn him and that tempting silver trail of fuzz that led down from his navel...</p>
<p>	“Like starting up here,” he pointed up at his collarbone, finger tracing down in a curving pattern to the sharp angle of his hip line, “all the way down. How badass would that be? It would look so awesome!”</p>
<p>	“Bro, that's gonna hurt like a bitch.” Bokuto frowned and pouted at his response and Kuroo threw his hands in the air, “Okay, okay, I'm just being honest with you. And you can't be drunk for it. What the hell are you gonna get anyway? God, please don't say an eagle...” He released his shirt and it fell back over his impressive chest, allowing Kuroo's heart to reel back into his chest. </p>
<p>	“I was thinking like maybe, a dragon or something! I've been looking at pictures, but I can't really find one I like that much.” Kuroo barely stifled a laugh as Bokuto's hands gestured wildly as he spoke.</p>
<p>	“Oh my god, you're not seriously gonna get some douchebag dragon tattoo are you?” Kuroo was laughing in earnest as Bokuto gave him a stern look and perched his hands defiantly on his hips. </p>
<p>	“Okay, that's so rude, but fine, then what would you suggest, oh haughty art student?” </p>
<p>	Kuroo stared at him, allowing many images to flicker through his mind overlaid on that impressive chest. He mentally painted over and over, seeing colors splashed across him. He kept coming back to black and gray, matching his friend's signature hair. Something with...feathers. But not a fucking eagle.</p>
<p>	Bokuto clapped loudly in front of him, jerking him out of his deliberation, his eyes lit up and his whole body nearly springing with energy.</p>
<p>	“Kuroo! Holy shit! You're an art student! You could, like, draw my tattoo! I mean could you? Would you design me a tattoo? That way it would be unique and you could make me a dragon that wasn't a douchebag dragon!” He clasped his hands in front of Kuroo, his eyes pleading as he pouted adorably.</p>
<p>	Kuroo felt himself turn crimson. He could do that. He would love it. He imagined something he had created painted forever across Bokuto's skin, displayed prominently for all the world to see. It would be like his mark on him forever. It roared in his ears with want, like it wasn't just his art, but his hands that would be laid over his friend, permanently. It would be the worst lie of all. But, those pleading eyes...Kuroo was not the type to resist temptation.</p>
<p>	“Oh...o-okay. Sure. If...that's what you want.” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Kuroo's head and crushing his face against his chest in a hug. </p>
<p>	“AAAHHH THIS IS GONNA BE SO GREAT YOU'RE THE FREAKING BEST!” </p>
<p>	Kuroo felt his nails smudge against his shorts as he gripped the fabric with white knuckles. It didn't matter, though, not with his face squished pleasantly against those abs. Not even a little bit.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>	He had sat down with Bo later that night, several muscular chests sketched out in his sketchbook, waiting for decoration. He had shown him a couple of basic design schemes and how they would sit on his frame. He had decided on a design after a lot of thought, rough fingers flowing over the pencil marks, head leaned close to Kuroo's, sometimes leaning against his shoulder in a way that made his heart flip. Then the real work began. </p>
<p>	He should have been more patient. He had a lot of work to do, but the image he saw blooming across Bokuto's skin was constantly gripping his mind. He sketched it out, but realized that without the color just the way he saw it, rough and smeared, shot through with gold, it wouldn't be clear enough. He needed it on canvas. He needed it full and vibrant as the man it would adorn. </p>
<p>	For three days he worked on little else. Locked away in his room in the art building, bombarded with near constant texts from Bo asking for updates that Kuroo refused to give. He was so unsatisfied until suddenly, he wasn't. Like a magic spell reaching completion, the thing began to truly come together as the layers were smudged and the lines redrawn. By the time he was adding the golden glints and the bright white spot in the honey-gold eye, he felt his breath catch. He stared at it with a mixture of terrible awe and reverence.</p>
<p>	This was it. The feathered, winged beast that lived in yawning hollow where Bokuto took up residence inside of him. The dragon arched around, its beauty as striking as its ferocity. Its wings stretched up and across with sweeping black and silver feathers. It's curling horns looked almost opalescent the way he'd painted them, the tail curving down to fan in brilliant feathers that were striated with black lines. It was so beautiful and it hurt, hurt so much worse than it would hurt Bokuto as it was carved into his skin. </p>
<p>	For a moment he considered tearing it apart, pretending it was the thing that twisted in his chest whenever his perfect friend was around him. Wished that he could slay it. But he would hate himself for it, and it would solve nothing. He flung himself down on the air mattress in the little studio. It would be dry by tomorrow and he could show Bokuto. There was a gnawing pain in his stomach from the thought. To him it would just be a cool picture. He wouldn't see if for what it was. Maybe he wouldn't even like it. He swallowed the burning feeling in his throat that threatened to reach his eyes. It wasn't fair. Not to either of them.</p>
<p>	The next morning, he looked at it again and it hurt a little less. Wrapping it in a sheet, he took the unwieldy thing back to the dorms. Nervous jitters made his chest feel tight. As he rounded the hallway to Bokuto's room, he sent up a silent prayer that he hadn't had some girl over. He wasn't sure he could deal with that in his current raw state. </p>
<p>	He whipped out his phone and sent Bo a quick text, asking if he was ready to see it. He loitered awkwardly in the hallway. Maybe he wasn't even up yet...</p>
<p>	<i>Best Bro: OMG, yeah I do! Want me 2 come 2 the studio or are u coming here?</i></p>
<p>	He smiled and walked the last few steps to Bo's door, knocking loudly. He heard muffled cursing inside, followed by a crash and more swearing, before the lock clicked and the door swung open.</p>
<p>	“OH MY GOD, IT'S DONE, HOLY SHIT!” It was obvious he had just rolled out of bed, dressed in only his boxer briefs, his hair down and splayed in several wild directions. That damnable blush overtook Kuroo once again. He secretly loved catching him like this, like he would see him if they woke up together, nothing to separate them but the too bright sunlight pulling them from sweet slumber. He dreamed about that shit. He dreamed about plenty that he was glad Bokuto would never know about. </p>
<p>	Bokuto's room was always messy, but not in a gross, old food and sweaty gym socks kind of way. Just things that he loved, scattered around like pieces of his soul, for all the world to see. Kuroo thought he should find it obnoxious, but his softness toward the man just made it endearing. Bokuto grabbed a pair of shorts, tripping and tumbling sideways onto his bed as he pulled them on. It made Kuroo snort, which helped to ease his nerves. Still, he was nearly shaking.</p>
<p>	“Listen, Bo, this doesn't have to be the final either. There's lots of room for changes if you want anything different. This is gonna go on your body, so you can't be shy if there's anything you want changed. I promise I won't be offended, okay?”</p>
<p>	Bokuto gave him a smirk and a 'tch,' like he'd said the most ridiculous thing in the world. It was typical. The constant outpouring of support from his best friend was honestly one of the many things that kept him grounded and feeling like he could actually do this whole art thing. And while Bokuto was no artist, he had a bit of an eye for things. If something was bothering Kuroo about a piece he was working on, he took it to Bo. The guy was somehow a genius at constructive criticism. He would nearly combust in praise, grabbing at Kuroo and peppering him with wonderful, awed appreciation. Sometimes he would just say that it was perfect. But many times, especially when Kuroo was struggling, he would cock his head as he looked at the work and trace his big, calloused fingers over some part, like it wasn't sitting well with him either. Following the lines of his fingertips, somehow Kuroo always saw more clearly just what it was he needed to fix. Bo never had to say a word, just beam at him with that disarming smile and nod. </p>
<p>	He cleared off the dresser that sat next to his bed, shoving all the items to the floor unceremoniously and then hopped across his room to open the blinds so that the sun shone in. Kuroo set the canvas down, leaned over Bo's U2 poster, feeling like it was suddenly small and so terribly inaccurate for the swell of the thing that lived inside him. He passed a nervous glance back at Bokuto, who met his eyes and unfortunately, definitely picked up on it. He lunged at Kuroo, throwing a beefy arm around his neck and the other around his waist, hugging him close. </p>
<p>	“Bro, don't be nervous! It's just me! I love everything you make! And I promise, if there's something I don't like, I'll tell you and we can fix it together. Now, please, please, I'm so excited, please show me!” He was bouncing and shaking Kuroo around enough to almost make him dizzy, but the grin that broke through on his face was impossible to stifle. He reached out and pulled the sheet from the canvas slowly. He could feel Bokuto's heart beating fast where his chest pressed against Kuroo's shoulder.</p>
<p>	He was afraid that here, in front of the person who mattered most, he would see it again and hate it. But as the sun fell across the wild feathers in gray scale, illuminating the yellow accents and bringing that golden eye to life, he was proud. Bokuto gasped next to him and he felt his whole body flush anew. The arms around him slipped away as Bo approached it. His fingertips traced along the whole of the beast and Kuroo could almost feel it, like they were dragging across him instead. The hand that had so reverently touched the creature flew to Bokuto's mouth. He didn't turn back. Kuroo's nerves edged at him. </p>
<p>	“Hey, you haven't said anything. D-do you like it?” The words came out a little harsh, his defenses kicking in to full drive. Bokuto didn't turn to face him. He sniffed. Seconds of silence moved between them. Kuroo's heart was pounding so hard, he could hear little else.</p>
<p>	“K-Kuroo...” Bokuto's voice sounded thin and as he turned back, his eyes were red and glossy. Kuroo sucked in a breath, but Bo's big watery eyes had a grin cracking across his face, trying to cover his swelling joy.</p>
<p>	“Bro, are you crying? Don't cry! You big baby!” He threw an arm around Bo's shoulders, pulling him in and Bokuto crushed him into his chest. </p>
<p>	“No one's ever made me anything like this before...” he muffled into Kuroo's shirt, and it was coiling around tight in his chest, growing and expanding. He felt the prickle at his own eyes.</p>
<p>	“Aw, come on, it's no big deal. This is what I do! You've seen a ton of my stuff, it's nothing.” It wasn't nothing. He'd put his everything into it, and to see it impact Bokuto so strongly was definitely pulling him in all sorts of raw directions. Bokuto leaned away, wiping his eyes and nose on his bare arm. He smiled through big crocodile tears and sniffed again, his face gone fiercely red. </p>
<p>	“I love it, man. It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. You better not change anything about it. I can't believe you did this for me.” His words were so genuine and heartfelt and Kuroo felt a magnetic pull toward him, wanted to kiss him so badly it burned. But he didn't, instead he took a step back, clearing his throat as emotion scorched it. </p>
<p>	“Just, uh, you know, look at it for awhile. If you change your mind and want any changes, just hit me up. I gotta go. I'll see ya later.” He fled toward the door, needing to get out of the sun-soaked room, away from the event horizon that seemed to exist around his friend. How could he be so perfect? How could he engender such terrible pain and such boundless delight? </p>
<p>	Safe in the confines of his dorm room, a tear slipped free from Kuroo's scrunched eyes, and he breathed deep. The beast in his chest began to calm once again. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>	A couple days slipped by before anything came up about the painting again. They hung out like usual, though the piece stayed perched on the dresser, prominently displayed in Bokuto's room. It was late in evening and Kuroo was already in bed when his phone buzzed with a message from his closest friend. </p>
<p>	<i>Best Bro: hey uh, can I ask u sumthin?</i> He tried to quiet the shot of happiness that always moved through him whenever Bokuto popped up on his phone. </p>
<p>	<i>Dude, I was just there like, 40 minutes ago. I know I'm distracting, but come on!</i> It was so easy to flirt with him like this, protected by the distance and lack of physical cues that the phone provided him. He didn't have to see his face, didn't have to worry about it being uncomfortable. It was just a simple 'jk' away from being remedied if he took it bad. He never did, though.</p>
<p>	<i>Best Bro: If this is 2 weird u can tell me.</i></p>
<p>	Kuroo sat up, a twinge of anxious excitement zipping beneath his skin. The little ellipses that winked on his phone felt like a dangling tease of suggestion.</p>
<p>	<i>Best Bro: I luv ur design. Like, &lt;3333 it. But I cant rly picture it as a tat. Is there any way u could, maybe, paint it on me? So I could c?</i> Kuroo's eyebrows shot up. Paint it...on him?</p>
<p>	He imagined Bo leaned back against his desk, his arms out behind him, legs spread comfortably as Kuroo knelt before him. One hand on his friend's hip, he would pull smooth brush strokes along Bokuto's abs, his skin raising in goosebumps from the cool paint. He'd blow a warm breath across his navel and Bokuto would bite his lip, staring down at him. Kuroo's fingertips would trace along the waistband of his shorts and...</p>
<p>	Kuroo slapped his own cheek, refocusing on the screen in front of him. He could save that little scene for later. Probably a bad thing that that was where his mind immediately went to. But it was an...intimate request. No matter how he arranged his friend, he would still have to be all up in his personal space for a long time. Hours, even. He licked his lips. Kuroo Tetsurou was once again trying and failing to resist temptation. That savage creature growled low within him. </p>
<p>	<i>Oh, okay. It might take awhile. Can you sit still for a couple hours for it? And it would be kinda...personal. Is that okay?</i> His finger hovered over the send button as he read back over it. It wasn't weird unless he made it weird, right? Hell, the pre-med students gave each other IVs, so compared to that, this was nothing.</p>
<p>	<i>Best Bro: Yeah! Awesome! TY!!!! 2moro?</i> It would be Saturday. He'd have to pick up some body paint, but otherwise, he had no plans. He swallowed past the anticipatory knot in his throat. He had to play it cool. </p>
<p>	<i>Sure. I'll swing by at 11. Make sure you've got an old sheet on your bed you don't mind getting messy.</i> He hit send and then sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Damn, it really sounded suggestive like that. But, lying down was the only way he could think of getting Bokuto to stay relatively still for it. And it wouldn't involve him kneeling in front of him, mouth level with his dick. </p>
<p>	His mind snapped back to the fantasy that lingered from just moments ago. There was no harm in letting the less professional version play out before sleeping. His phone dropped to the bed as his hand slipped down his belly.</p>
<p>	He didn't even notice the last buzz with a thumbs up and grinning face emoji. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>	When he arrived at Bokuto's door the next day, the plastic bag with the paints and his satchel of brushes and art supplies heavy in his hands, he felt a lot more nervous than he had anticipated. He still wasn't sure how this was going to work, and depending on the arrangement, how he was going to avoid getting a damn hard on for the whole thing. He only knocked once before the door swung open with unnecessary force. </p>
<p>	“Hey! You're early! But I'm ready! I put the sheet down,” Bokuto bounced back into his room, cleaner than usual, his bed covered in a worn blue sheet with a couple holes in it, “I got chips and salsa, and I have beers! You want one?” Kuroo chuckled at him as he set his stuff down next to the bed. He pulled out the rolled case of brushes, a palette, and water dish, filling it with water from a bottle in his bag.</p>
<p>	“No, and you can't have one either. The last thing I need is you belching in my face when I'm trying to work. Now come on, shirt off, airhead.” Kuroo moved the water to the dresser and angled the canvas toward him using some books stacked haphazardly to the side. </p>
<p>	When he turned back, Bokuto was shirtless, standing in his low slung basketball shorts, his eyes down. His mouth was making that adorable pout as he chewed the inside of his lip. His face looked a little red. The thing that wrapped around Kuroo's heart stirred. </p>
<p>	“Okay, on the bed, face up. I'm warning you now, this isn't going to be as good as the original. I'll have way less time and these body paints don't blend and layer like what I'm used to, but I can give you a good idea. I've never worked skin before, so this is going to be new for both of us.” Bokuto slid onto the bed carefully. Like all the dorm beds, it was just a twin, so it should allow him enough space to work around. He'd be bent over and his back would kill from it, but there were worse things. He would put up with almost anything to see Bokuto shine. Not to mention...</p>
<p>	“I might have to lean on you at times. Is that okay?” Bokuto looked up at him, and something was kinda different about him. He was still flushed and turned and grabbed one of his pillows, placing it over his lap and smiling up a bit sheepishly. Could he really be so embarrassed about this whole thing. It was making Kuroo feel warm, shoving him out of his cool facade more than he had anticipated. </p>
<p>	“Uh, yeah, whatever you need. I'll put this here so you don't accidentally elbow me in the junk.” He laughed but it sounded a bit nervous and wane. Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>	“Are you sure you're okay with this? You seem really nervous. We don't have to do this, you know. We could use a photo editor-”</p>
<p>	“No! I-I want to see it on me! Please!” His almost panicked response had Kuroo taken aback, those golden eyes staring up at him with a desperate look. He nodded, not sure what else to say. He slid his rings off and turned on his little traveling speaker, clicking the button which would switch on the playlist on his phone. He had to have music to work, <i>In This Moment</i> roaring to life through the little thing. He uncapped a black marker with his teeth, placing a knee on the bed at the Bokuto's hip. </p>
<p>	“Aren't you going to paint it?” he asked, cocking his head in that adorable way. Kuroo set the cap on the desk and gave him a lopsided smile. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, but I have to draw the frame first. Just hold still.” He placed his left hand on Bo's chest, trying like all Hell not to make it at as weird as he felt. The monster twisted and keened within him, responding to Bo's warm, smooth skin and making his stomach drop. He had to just plow ahead. As soon as he started working, he would forget about all the tantalizing flesh that lay before him that he was suddenly allowed touch. He drew the first curving line from the center of Bo's chest up toward his collarbone. A second line curved around and down, over the contours of his pec and upper abs. He angled the lead line down, close to his navel, curving back to end near his hip line. </p>
<p>	“Bo, you don't have to hold your breath. I'll tell you if I feel like you need to, okay?” </p>
<p>	“Okay. Hey, that feels kinda nice. Are you sure you're good? That looks...really uncomfortable...” Kuroo looked up at him as he recapped the marker. There was a way it would be more comfortable and easy for him to work, but...</p>
<p>	“It's fine, really. I just don't want to invade your space too much. I doubt you'd like me crawling over top of you.” He made some quick swatches of the black and white body paint, mixing a few different shades of gray. Bokuto was quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>	“I mean, you're doing this for me, so if it'd be better for you, do whatever. I'm fine with it.” When he looked over at Bo, his friend quickly averted his gaze, that red flush blooming back over his handsome face even brighter. He was blushing furiously. Usually signals like these put Kuroo into hot pursuit, but his emotional investment in the man was making him second-guess everything. He was fighting the urge to press what felt like an advantage, looking for any clue that his bias was to blame for the way this was feeling.</p>
<p>	Powerful wings beat within his rib cage. He tried to swallow it. </p>
<p>	He slid a leg over Bokuto's, mindful to keep his knee away from any sensitive areas. His left hand fell to Bokuto's side, thumb barely brushing his skin as he held himself up and leaned over. As the first brushstroke fell, he could feel Bo's eyes on him like a searing caress. It made it hard to concentrate and he focused on not looking at his face, just the work. </p>
<p>	He lost himself in it, losing track of where his offhand came to rest, losing himself in the curve of the design. The brush spun through the colors, bringing life and depth to the thing, as if he were trying to press it into Bokuto's flesh just as it had nestled into his. His eyes flicked back and forth from the original work to the new one. </p>
<p>	He'd all but forgotten that it was Bokuto beneath him until his brush feathered gently over one of the tail feathers, and Bo's stomach muscles clenched. He looked up to see that Bo was watching him, one hand clutching at his silver and black hair. His lips were pressed tight between his teeth. Kuroo painted another line and his canvas wiggled, a 'pfft' finally escaping Bo and making him grin.</p>
<p>	“Kuroo! That fucking tickles so bad!” </p>
<p>	“Okay, well, keep it together, I'm going to have to have to do a lot of work down here.” His tone was light, repressing his own laughter as he made a another stroke and giggles broke lose from Bokuto as he swatted at Kuroo. Kuroo hadn't known he was ticklish and he found the fact...completely delightful. He bit his lip to keep from laughing as he flicked the brush against his friend again, causing more laughter to bubble up out of him. He was so terribly cute, squirming around under him, his face pinched in reaction. He grabbed Kuroo's wrist which held the brush, trying to keep it at bay. </p>
<p>	“Hahaha, stop! Stop! It's too much, I can't handle it!” His other hand tried to playfully push Kuroo away but he caught it, pressing it down into the sheet, which made Bokuto curl upward to try to protect his stomach. They were laughing so hard that Kuroo didn't fully realize the state of their tangled limbs until Bo bent the knee that he was straddling. </p>
<p>	Suddenly he was moved forward as Bokuto;s thigh moved up between his own, the thin sweatpants he wore doing little to negate the sudden friction that sent a shock of arousal coursing through him. He stopped laughing, realizing with painful clarity that his face was mere inches from Bokuto's. Bo seemed struck with the same realization, but he wasn't looking at Kuroo's eyes. He was...staring at his mouth. His cheeks had flushed bright again and Kuroo could almost swear that he felt his pulse quick in the wrist he held against the bed. </p>
<p>	Wings beat. Strained. He wanted...he was hungry. He darted his tongue against his top lip to gauge his friend's reaction and he saw him swallow. His eyes never left Kuroo's mouth.</p>
<p>	“Bokuto.” His tone was soft and teasing and it brought those eyes back up to his own, glittering golden in the early afternoon sun. Should he risk it? Bo took a hesitant breath in, his lips parting. He was giving him every sign, his heart roaring with hope and longing. If he teased him and he reacted badly, he could just pass it off as a joke. He knew how to tow that line. So he smothered the little shrieking voice of fear in his head and let himself roll into the seductive creature he knew he could become. His eyes lidded as Bo blinked at him.</p>
<p>	“Y-yeah?” Oh, his voice was breathy and low, more signal fires that led him forward, pulled him even closer.</p>
<p>	“You keep looking at my mouth like you want to taste it, and I might just let you.” He purred it into the space between them, thrilling when he felt a shudder move through his best friend. His face shaded even darker red and he looked away, but his eyes found their way back quickly.</p>
<p>	“I...I mean...would you...want that?” Exhilaration hit him like cold water, Bo's sheepish expression striking at his heart strings with percussive force. It must have read on his face, because he watched panic slowly break over his friend. The fingers holding his wrist released and he dropped the paintbrush, letting it clatter to the floor. He planted the hand firmly on the sheet, moving slowly and steadily as his lips brushed against Bokuto's. </p>
<p>	It felt so wrong in a way, like something he had denied himself even to hope for for so long that it had become engraved in his very bones to not kiss Bokuto. Bokuto, the most beautiful and shining thing in his life, a testament to his composure, unsullied by his own desires. But the moment he felt the warmth of his lips, he had no choice but to press more firmly, to feel as much as possible before this moment shattered. </p>
<p>	He had thought that Bokuto would shy away. That he would be timid, realize his error and backpedal. The closeness had fogged Kuroo's thoughts, he shouldn't have risked this, knowing the fallout would be hard to explain. Yet, the sparking feeling of fingertips ghosting across his nape and up into his hair captured him. Bokuto shifted to slot their mouths together more efficiently, his mouth opening and tongue flicking against Kuroo's bottom lip. As Kuroo surrendered, opening for him, inviting him in, he felt Bo take his mouth with urgency. The hand in his hair tightened and as their tongues met, a sweet whimper escaped the object of his affection.</p>
<p>	The breath left his lungs, the beautiful creature within him spreading its wings wide, filling the room, howling in triumph as he leaned into Bokuto, finding the pillow that set on his lap and kept them apart. A salient flare of something dark, possessiveness, even perhaps aggression, frustration at the time wasted, boiled inside of him. He pushed Bo down, separating them and hovering over him, one hand still tight on his wrist. </p>
<p>	“How the fuck can you kiss me like that after all this time?” Bo's eyes had been lidded, but at Kuroo's sharp words they widened in shock.</p>
<p>	“W-what?”</p>
<p>	“I thought that you were straight. You only ever bring home girls.” He was rough, demanding an answer, but even so, Bo's sweet, nervous face was filling him with wonder. God, he could eat him alive.</p>
<p>	“N-I, I am...mostly...I guess. But, you, you're different. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I just-” </p>
<p>	“You knew I like guys. Fuck, Bo, I asked you to make out with me! Why didn't you ever say anything?” His voice felt tight and he didn't like it. There was too much feeling leaking in and he was almost dizzy from it. Bokuto frowned indignantly.</p>
<p>	“Yeah. You like guys. But the only time you ever made a move with me was when you were wasted. I...I like you. I didn't want you to regret that or pretend that it never happened. I wasn't sure...that I could go back to being just friends after that.” He sniffed and his eyes glistened just a bit and a weight settled in Kuroo's chest. He let out a heavy sigh, a true smile curving his lips as he pushed the pillow between them to the floor. Bokuto jumped just a bit, but then Kuroo was on him, pressing their bodies together as his long fingers caressed Bokuto's face.</p>
<p>	“We were never just friends.” He let their mouths collide again, delighting in the feeling of Bokuto's hands finding his waist, easily slipping beneath the fabric of his tank top. And god, did he love the feeling of Bokuto's hands, rough callouses and soothing heat, trying to be gentle when all he wanted was to be torn apart. He slipped away from the kiss, following Bo's jawline up to his ear as he moved against him. He could make him tear him apart. He'd wanted to for so long and now the fire was lit. </p>
<p>	“You've wanted me a long time, huh?” he whispered right in to Bokuto's ear, followed by a flex of his hip against the other man's ever growing erection. His own was certainly noticeable. Bokuto groaned out a 'yeah', fingertips digging into the muscles of Kuroo's back. “Tell me the first thing that made you realize. I want to hear your first fantasy about me.” </p>
<p>	“I...fuck, I like your legs. Every time you wear shorts, I can't stop staring at them. They're so...long...hah!.” He responded as Kuroo shifted over him, straddling him fully so that he could feel Bo's length slide against his own. </p>
<p>	“Oh yeah? How would you like em wrapped around your hips? Hooked over your shoulders? Or maybe, pushed up and splayed out for you?” As his words dripped like honey he felt Bokuto start to pant. “You tell me. What did you see me doing with my long legs, Bo?”</p>
<p>	“I thought about you...on your knees for me.” He left open mouthed kisses along Bo's neck, scraping his teeth at the last rush of words and reveling in how Bokuto responded, another sweet little cry escaping him. </p>
<p>	“Mmmm, yes, thought about you like that too. Running my tongue along your cock until you beg me to wrap my lips around you. What else?” His fingers dug into the lush muscle of Bo's chest, dragging down, through the paint, to tease finally at his waistband. He moved against him again, failing to contain his own grunt as pleasure spiraled through him. </p>
<p>	“Kuroo, fuck, if you keep talking like that, you're gonna make me cum before I even...”</p>
<p>	Kuroo stilled, locking eyes with Bokuto and giving him a playful smirk and raise of his eyebrow. </p>
<p>	“Before you even what, Bo?” he purred against Bokuto's lips. Bo hissed in a breath through clenched teeth. </p>
<p>	“You- Jesus.” He tugged at Kuroo's shirt, pulling it off and Kuroo leaned back, letting him take in his exposed torso, the beautiful chain tattoos on full display. Bokuto took heavy breaths as his hands explored, eyes hazy with want. Kuroo ran his fingertips lightly over the outline of Bo's erection, marveling at how big he must be. He'd always had suspicions, but this was definitely exceeding expectations. </p>
<p>	“Have you ever thought about it, Bo?” he asked in that breathy, low tone he knew drove everyone wild. Bokuto's gaze flicked back up to meet his eyes, hands stalling at his hips. Kuroo pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “What it would feel like? To have me wrapped around your cock?” If mere words could have slain a man, Bokuto's shuddering gasp would have been his last. He jolted up, crushing Kuroo against him with one hand firmly between his shoulder blades, the other diving down the back of his pants to squeeze his ass, rough and needy. Their teeth clacked together from the wild kiss Bokuto claimed and Kuroo felt so many of his fantasies blooming to life all around him. </p>
<p>	When Bokuto's mouth traveled down to his neck, teeth scraping against him, no doubt leaving bright marks that he would wear like badges of honor, he felt those rough fingertips brush briefly against his entrance and his whole body seemed to growl with desire. </p>
<p>	“Do you want to fuck me, Koutarou? Because I dream about taking that big dick so deep I go fucking blind.” Bokuto released a hot “ah!” against his throat, pushing him back. </p>
<p>	“Take off those fucking pants right now.” A thrill coursed through him and he grinned with hunger. He liked this commanding animal his silken words were transforming Bokuto into. He loved the feel of his given name in his mouth, hoped that Bo would take it as a cue to use his.</p>
<p>	As Kuroo slid his pants to the floor, he watched Bo slam open a drawer, pulling a condom and lubricant out. He'd ditched his shorts faster than Kuroo could have even seen, and holy shit, the guy was hung like nothing else. The condom packet in his hand had Magnum written on the front of it, and there was no doubt why. Bo frowned at the bottle of lube as he looked at Kuroo. Kuroo cocked his head, appreciating the paint smeared all over Bokuto's chest. So messy. He loved it. </p>
<p>	“I...I've never...I've only been with women before.” His face flushed in embarrassment and he looked away. Kuroo leaned over to him, taking the bottle and foil packet and lifting his chin gently.</p>
<p>	“Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you.” He pushed Bo back down onto his back, placing the condom between his teeth and dragging it slowly down his body. When he reached Bokuto's thigh, he dropped it to the bed and exhaled a hot breath along Bo's straining cock. His tongue darted against the soft skin, the head already glistening.</p>
<p>	“Hah, Kuroo, yes, please...” But Kuroo leaned away, pouring viscous liquid over his fingers before sliding them back to slip one inside of himself. He needed to be quick. He couldn't wait another moment. Bokuto watched him with mouth agape as he gritted his teeth against the momentary discomfort. Once he slid the second finger in, the stretch was really starting to feel good. He looked up at Bo from under his lashes. </p>
<p>	“You know how many times I fucked myself open, imaging it was your cock splitting me wide?” He could tell his voice already sounded wrecked, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Bokuto ran a hand over his own erection. Kuroo leaned forward to lap at the head and Bo held it still for him, as if he had instructed him without words. Kuroo slipped in a third finger. He would need to be well prepared in order to take what Bo had to offer. </p>
<p>	His heaviness against his tongue, the bitter taste, the sweat that dripped down his brow, he was falling, getting lost in sensation, fuzzy with stimulation, like a fever dream. Watching Bo's taught stomach muscles as he struggled to not fuck into Kuroo's mouth, the paint smeared over him a he writhed, it almost too much.</p>
<p>	Finally, finally, he felt like he had to be as ready as he would get. He tore into the condom wrapper gracelessly, sliding it over Bo and coating him with more of lubricant before crawling up over him. Bokuto's hands trailed up his thighs, wide eyes marveling at him as Kuroo teasingly rubbed him between his cheeks, arching his back like a pinup. </p>
<p>	“K-Kuroo, please, I need you...” he begged, hands drifting around Kuroo's long legs to grip his ass. He lined himself up and began to sink down, slowly, breathing steadily as he let his body adjust to Bokuto's substantial girth. Bo pumped just a bit and Kuroo hissed, shoving against his chest. </p>
<p>	“I'll give you what you need, Koutarou, but I need your patience first. You and your goddamn horse cock are going to take some getting used to.” Bokuto let out a whine, but his hands dropped to the bed, fisting in the cotton sheet as he gritted his teeth. His body glistened with a sheen of sweat. Kuroo ran a hand over his own aching and untouched shaft, moaning as hot ecstasy coursed through him, allowing him to take even more of Bokuto in. He sighed in relief when he finally bottomed out, feeling impossibly full. Stars burst in his vision until Bo rolled his hips, jerking him back to reality as the beautiful man beneath him angled his head back, exposing his throat in a way that made Kuroo want to sink his teeth into it. </p>
<p>	“You gonna sing for me, baby? Let the whole dorm know how much you love being buried in my ass?” He moved slow and deliberate, hoping he could make Bo last as long as possible. He was so hard already and as his hands found Kuroo's waist again, he let out a loud cry of pleasure that made satisfaction flood over Kuroo. Truth be told, as Bokuto slid against his sweet spot, a sharp jolt of bliss racing through his body, he wasn't sure how long he could possibly last. His speed began to increase without thought.</p>
<p>	“Ah, god, Tetsurou, yeah. Fuck, you're so, you feel so good.” Mumbling praise was falling from Bokuto's lips but Kuroo's name was clear and he arched into the sound of it as his hand worked over his own neglected member.</p>
<p>	“Do you even know how long I've waited to hear my name drip from your desperate mouth? Hear you moan it like a fucking whore?” </p>
<p>	Bokuto almost snarled at him, beginning to thrust his hips up in earnest, pulling Kuroo apart as he held the back of his knees tight to the bed, keeping him in place. </p>
<p>	“Oh fuck, Bokuto, yes, bounce me on that fat cock. Don't stop.” Bo was pistoning into him at a maddening pace, the pleasure building like a tidal wave ready to break over the shore. </p>
<p>	“Tetsurou! I-I'm gonna...please, I want...” He didn't have to say it, Kuroo knew, knew what he needed and he would give it to him.</p>
<p>	“Ah baby, I'm gonna make such a fucking mess all over you, gonna squeeze you so tight you'll choke.” He was right at the tipping point when Bo released his knee with one hand and brought it smacking down hard against his ass. The surprise and sweet, tingling pain of the blow just as he climaxed seemed to fry all of his senses, a wracked sound tearing from his throat as he shot over Bokuto's chest. His mouth fell open as wave after wave of bliss pounded though him, He didn't even feel Bokuto's bruising grip as he followed him down that path of blinding euphoria. </p>
<p>	He was fairly sure that he had never cum so hard in his life. He blinked down at Bokuto, realizing that he'd entirely missed Bo's pivotal moment, which was almost annoying. At least it would have been if he was capable of sentient thought. </p>
<p>	He eased off of his friend and lover, hissing from the burn. That would certainly take some getting used to. Not that he was opposed to all the practice. Bokuto pulled him gently down next to him, removing and tying off his condom before using the sheet to wipe at the mess on his chest. When he looked over at Kuroo sheepishly, his eyes roving down his body and a grin pulling at the corners of his lips, Kuroo couldn't help but smile back. </p>
<p>	“What?”</p>
<p>	“You've got paint all over you.” Bokuto snickered. </p>
<p>	“We've got paint all over everything. Guess we...might have to try this again sometime.” He cupped Bo's face, bringing him in for a softer kiss this time. His heart had never felt so full. The beast was finally free, wings wide open, basking in the sun. There would be no more chains around it. Not ever again.</p>
<p>	“Kuroo,” he said, tentative and sweet, nuzzling into the crook of Kuroo's neck, “this, can we...I don't want this to just be a one time thing.” Kuroo encircled him in his arms, pulling him close and brushing his lips over his forehead. </p>
<p>	“Hah, please, I'm going to be gay as hell around you all the time now. I'm gonna take you to dinner, out for movies, I'm gonna hold your fucking hand across campus, we're gonna share umbrellas and coffee cups. No way are you getting rid of me.” Bo's arm wrapped around his waist, and he lifted his head, his honey-gold eyes pouring sweet adoration into Kuroo. “Then I'm gonna take you back here and take you apart like I've wanted to do every day for the last year and a half. Like you deserve.” </p>
<p>	Bokuto blushed, but his smile was blinding just before he hid his face back in Kuroo's shoulder.</p>
<p>	“Tetsu?” </p>
<p>	“Hmm?”</p>
<p>	“I...I think I love you. I hope that's okay.” Kuroo's heart clenched and he tangled his legs with Bo's as he ran his fingers through his silver hair, his eyes moving to settle on the painting of the beautiful creature, the one that was everything he felt given shape and form, that had finally truly come to life. </p>
<p>	“You idiot. At least half of what I am is love for you. So yeah, that's pretty much the best thing ever.” </p>
<p>**<br/>
Bokuto didn't get the tattoo. What he did get was a tattoo of a thin chain wrapped around his forearm, a single gray and gold feather pulled through one of the links. He didn't cry until after it was all done, and then only a tiny bit. </p>
<p>	And in the length of chain that crossed Kuroo's heart, he had a single feather added in gray and black, threaded through a single link. And the painting hung always above their bed, in the many places they lived together, the apartments and later the houses, the radiant, sylven, feathered beast resting peacefully over two hearts that had always beat as one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies">Beauxxxtiful_lies</a> for all your help! I could not have done this without your help in writing Kuroo's filthy mouth lol. You're a goddess. &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>